Mojo Jojo
'''Mojo Jojo' is the main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls. He is the Powerpuff Girls' arch-nemesis and Professor Utonium's former pet. He often comes up with plans to rule the world and is constantly stopped by the Powerpuff Girls. He is a notorious genius chimpanzee, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. Mojo Jojo was also the leader of the Beat-Alls, a "band" of super villains consisting of HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and Mojo himself. Sadly, the group didn't last very long after he split up with them. During the movie, Mojo Jojo was the favorite thing to Professor Utonium but, when he created the Powerpuff Girls he turned evil and decided to invade the city and to do that he used the girls (manipulating them by befriending them) and he created a full army of kidnapped primates from the zoo, and then tried to kill the professor by transforming himself into a vicious, ferocious monster the size of King Kong. However in the end of one episode (or movie) he actually turned good helping everyone in town and everything was peaceful. But then he snapped and went on a rampage and like always was sent to jail. He is often called a monkey. This is scientifically incorrect as Mojo is a chimpanzee, one of the species of apes. Also noted, Mojo Jojo is also responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls by pushing Professor Utonium to hit the Chemical X and create the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo Jojo became the second father to the Powerpuff Girls while Professor Utonium is the first father. In the Powerpuff Girls Movie, it is revealed that not only is Mojo Jojo a father of the Powerpuff Girls, he is also their brother, due to them having similar powers that was caused by the Chemical X such as the Powerpuff Girls having super powers and Mojo Jojo having powerful intelligence. Appearances in special episodes ''See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey'' Mojo Jojo appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls when they arrive, he, like the other villains, defeating them succeed. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including himself, but later, when Jojo and all the villains revive, the Gnome loses power. He is also seen along with all the villains singing "Why Can't We All Get Along?", giving to understand that it can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. ''The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Near the end of The Powerpuff Girls Rule, he finally took over the world but rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, he actually solved all of the world's problems showing that he actually isn't evil. However, he later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways. ''Dance Pantsed Revolution Mojo Jojo was the villain in the CGI animated Powerpuff Girls reprise episode "Dance Pantsed Revilution." In this episode, he sent the girls a package with the game Dance Dance Revolution inside of it. The girls played this game which eventually controlled their minds. Mojo Jojo put them in robot suits which controlled them and made them turn against the citizens of Townsville until Professor Untonium, Mayor, and Mrs. Bellum won a dance off with them which broke the curse and turned them normal again. Trivia * In Powerpuff Girls Z, Mojo is portrayed differently: Rather than being a lab chimp who is Prof. Utonium's pet, he is seen as a zoo monkey who vows a grudge on humans for making fun of him. As opposed to the original, he is portrayed much like a comedic villain in the series (similar to Orochimaru in Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals & the original Team Rocket Trio) rather than being a hot-headed, Japanese accented & serious villain. * His design is almost similar to Piccolo from Dragon Ball series, who is a popular villain. * Mojo, when he mutated all species of apes & monkeys in Powerpuff Girls Movie, is definitely a parody of Planet of the Apes (or Rise of the Planet of the Apes since it is coincidental). It is even notable that he used almost all species of apes & monkeys (even the endangered ones such as tarsiers & Proboscis Monkey) when he mutated them. Near the end of the movie, he mutated himself into a giant. When he is fighting his archenemies, it is even notable to be a parody of King Kong's death. * Mojo is portrayed by Roger L. Jackson, the same vocal actor of Ghostface from all four Scream films. Gallery L;,k;.jpg|Mojo, as he appears in Powerpuff Girls Z Mojo Jojo 1410.png Mojo-Jojo-Photo.gif Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Male Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Primates Category:Mutated Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Slavedrivers Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Time-Travellers Category:Usurper Category:Extremists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:The Heavy Category:In love villains Category:Pets Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Fearmongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mascots Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Creation Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Cheater Category:Bullies Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Crackers Category:Control Freaks Category:Pawns Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Egomaniacs Category:Strategic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Recurring villain Category:Misogynists Category:Envious Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Singing Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Crime Lord Category:One-Man Army Category:Affably Evil Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Dark Lord